Black Snow
by Clouxjin
Summary: 9 years after Azure Striker Gunvolt, in a war torn Russia, Sumeragi has created a strict regiment to subjugate all Adepts. But, from the ashes of their oppression, a rebellion forms to repel the totalitarian corporation. Now, as a member of the resistance, Shura Mihaylov must fight for his freedom. -Spoilers for True Ending-
1. FINR

**Chapter 1**

 **F.I.N.R.**

* * *

It was unusually cold that day, even for Russia. The day Sumeragi first arrived, the day the oppression began, was the coldest day. It was the darkest too, the black smoke omitted from their drones had mixed with the snowfall to create a disgusting, grey slush that coated all of the land. It was hard to pinpoint exactly when that cold day was. Ever since the Sumeragi forces _merged_ with the Russian government, many people stopped caring. The common theory was seven years. However, for Shura, and many other members of the revolutionary army, it felt much longer.

In truth, there had always been conflict over Adepts in Russia. Ever since the 7th Lifewave, the Septimal Wave was discovered, the country had been consumed in anarchy. The bigot humans, trying to take advantage and _cleanse_ Russia of the "Adept Impurities," while many Adepts spent much of their time abusing their newfound powers. The Russian government tried stopping these conflicts, but ultimately, they failed to do anything. Of course, this all changed once Sumeragi intervened. They felt their success in Japan after the appointment of their new leader was so glorious, they had to expand. The conglomerate had taken over several countries. At first, it seemed as though they were only providing support to their militaries, but soon after, they had almost completely taken over all of their territories.

Many Adepts, were displeased with the merge between Russia and Sumeragi. They had begun hunting down all Adepts who didn't comply with their Swordsmen Program. There was only three choices for an Adept who crossed paths with Sumeragi, either surrender and give up your control of your powers, get caught and transported to S-FIT for experimentation, or quite simply, death.

Because of the constant unrelated incidents of insubordination, it was only natural that a rebel army was formed. The First Infantry of New Russia started as a small militia, but grew into a large scale army, strong enough to even combatant those at Q.U.I.L.L. The army had grown into a total of 154 different platoons.

Belonging to one of FINR's smallest platoons, Squad 67, was Shura Mihaylov. He was only 14 years old, and as far as Adepts go, he was inexperienced. But FINR still accepted him for their experimental troop, comprised solely of underage soldiers, with the exception of their Captain and Lieutenant.

Shura Mihaylov, along with many other soldiers of Squad 67, had lost much of his own life during Sumeragi's initial offensive strike towards rebellious Adepts. Shura's brother, being one of those Adepts, was targeted, along with the rest of his family. Shura, along with his older sister, who was now the captain of FINR's Squad 38, were the only two survivors of his extensive family of 10.

Shura stood overlooking the remains of one of the former Adept ghetto's. Shura's former home after the demise of his family. The area was marketed as a safe place that Sumeragi was generously giving to all Adepts, disobedient or not. The only Adepts not to be stuffed inside one of the ghetto's were Sumeragi Swordsmen or on the lamb rebel soldiers. Shura overlooked the remains of the ghetto where he had been sent. He overlook the ashes of all the buildings Sumeragi had burned. And all the crosses that had been thrusted into the ground to symbolize the fallen innocents. He saw the bombed buildings and the dried blood stains that coated each inch of the destroyed homes.

Shura's captain, Oshurkov Artemovik walked behind Shura, about to speak, he was interrupted by Shura, "Captain, Sir, permission to speak?" His eyes still focused on the sight before him.

"Yes, Private Mihaylov?"

"How many people… do you think Sumeragi killed here?" Shura turned to his commanding officer, his face riddled with a face that could only be responded with pity.

"Private, it's important to not fixate on the past. Nor to worry about our losses, but to instead focus on our victories."

"Yes, sir." Shura said, trying to adhere to Captain Artemovik's advice.

"Anyways, Private Shura, we'll be leaving towards Sector Eight in 10 minutes to provide support for Squad 86 and 120. So gather up your thoughts and meet up with the rest of the crew. I'd advise you to eat your lunch too, you look a little starved."

Shura raised his stiff hand to the top of his brow, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Author's Note

My first story on the site. I've been working on and off on this, but now that it's summer, I hope to be able to update at least bi-weekly, if not sooner. Reviews are always appreciated, negative or positive, so please, leave a review, favorite, or follow, it really makes my day.

-Clouxjin


	2. The Ghetto

**Chapter 2**

 **The Ghetto**

* * *

Shura waited for his Captain to walk away. While it was true that Shura had been mostly deprived of food for the previous two days, but he didn't mind. Shura had a past of not eating healthy, he just didn't get hungry as often, one meal could hold him over for half of a week, and the idea of eating three courses a day made him feel sick. Growing up before Sumeragi first arrived, Shura's family was incredibly poor. Maybe if his family was of a normal size, they would've been considered middle class, but Shura belonged to a family of ten, four brothers, two sisters, his mother, father, uncle, and aunt. Because of this, food was scarce around his household, so much that he would often give up a large portion to his entire meal so his younger brother could have more food. Shura had gotten used to the idea of not eating much during the week, so much so that it was a regular habit.

Once Captain Artemovik had walked off to meet with Lieutenant Maklakiva, Shura began heading towards the ghetto entrance. Being able to see his former apartment building made Shura feel nostalgic. No matter how fond his memories of living with his sister were, Shura still couldn't help but feel guilty for having the feelings he did, seeing as how horrible the atrocities Sumeragi committed in those ghettos were. For every laugh he remembered in his first two years there, there were fifteen screams from the final days inside the ghetto.

Shura entered the front entrance gate. Shura remembered seeing it as a grand, beautiful, gothic styled gate, leading into a vibrant place where only Adepts lived. However, now, years later the gate's metal bars had rusted from a reflectant stainless steel into a crusty brown and grey. Vines had grown up the bars leading to the top, giving the entire gate a look that fit the abandoned town. Shura felt as though he was entering one of the insane asylums from the horror novels he would read. Once Shura entered through the gate, he could see through into town. The brick road had begun to crack, grass, weeds, and moss had begun to grow out of the gaps between the red bricks and surfaced.

As he passed by each of the crumbled houses, Shura struggled to forget the people who had resided within their now battered walls. On his left, Shura passed the Klimov's old household. Shura's sister had been friends with the oldest child. They were a family of five children, two girls and three boys. None were Adepts, only the father had possessed Septimal abilities, but regardless, they had been forced by Sumeragi to be secluded from the rest of normal society. And even though there had only been one Adept in a family of seven people, when Sumeragi had decided they were fed up, they killed the whole family. Even the new-born child.

No matter how much Shura tried, he couldn't erase the image of the baby's battered skull as his sister desperately rushed him to safety so many years ago. With each step Shura took on the bloodstained ground, the faint echoes of the pleas for help seemed to get louder. The guilt of being one of the few survivors piled on top of Shura, until it's weight was almost too heavy to break.

Shura carried on, passed the rubble of the Klimov's home. Shura looked to his left. He saw many houses, but none stood out as much as the former home of Tikhonov's. Their daughter, Aline had joined FINR along with Shura, she was roughly the same age, and the two played together as kids. Her father, an average human, had been killed by Sumeragi, but her mother survived. Shura once heard from Aline that she was living within District 8, but now that it was under the control of Sumeragi, Shura didn't know what could be going on.

Sumeragi had created many ghettos in Russia since they arrived. Each one of them remained relatively the same, according to reports from refugees. Sumeragi would gather as many Adepts and their families and force them inside one of their fenced off towns. Each adept citizen would be granted the opportunity to apply to Sumeragi's Swordsmen program, a system where Adepts would give control of their powers to Sumeragi by sealing it inside a Glaive, and in return, would be given free will. After six months to three years, depending on the overall resistance of the Adept community inside, Sumeragi would kill all of those who hadn't agreed to their terms. Survivors, while together seemed like a large group, where incredibly rare. Often, for every fifty Adepts killed, one would escape. With each ghetto, Sumeragi had a different way to neutralize the citizens. The one Shura lived inside, one of the first one's, had been stuck with an initial wave of bombs and napalm, followed by a seemingly unending sea of foot soldiers to finish off any remaining survivors.

Shura and his sister, Avrora, had been incredibly lucky to have made it out of the ghetto without any injuries. As they ran for safety, they saw a wave bullets fly over their heads. Blood had splattered so far and such large quantities that Shura and his sister were able to blend in with the dead bodies around them.

Shura trembled more and more the deeper he went into the wrecked city. His breathing intensified and his legs became weak. Approaching his own former home, which had miraculously been spared by Sumeragi's bombs.

He stopped in his tracks.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, had a lot more on my plate than I initially expected. Chapters should come on a bi-monthly basis from now on.

Thanks for reading and hey, take the time to review. Please.

-Clouxjin


	3. Days Gone By

Chapter 3

Days Gone By

Shura couldn't bring himself to move any further. Staring at the black monolith before him, Shura began to break down. Tears fell uncontrollably from his eyes. His feet became sore, his knees buckled, and his thighs became heavy.

The facade of Shura's former home had been mostly unscathed. It was almost as it was when Shura first arrived in the small town, but all the glass windows had shattered. From the outside, Shura was able to clearly see inside each room on the east side of the twenty story-tall building.

He pinpointed the rooms of his acquaintances, his school mates, his friends. He was able to peer into the apartments that once belonged to his neighbors. However, his eyes could not see his own room. Subconsciously, Shura prevented himself from shifting his focus.

Shura looked down at his feet, which had become numb. His breathing intensified. Becoming heavy. His heart seemed to ache, his stomach nauseous, and he became light headed.

"Private Mihaylov!" Boomed an agitated voice, echoing through the ruined town.

Shura's eyes widened, recognizing the voice as his captain.

"What did I say about visiting the ghetto?" Artemovik's voice pierced through as if he were to have been Shura's mother.

Shura didn't reply.

Artemovik's voice got angrier. "Private, I asked you a question."

"Not to do it." Shura mumbled between his teeth.

"Face your commanding officer when speaking to him!" He commanded.

Shura's fists tightened as he turned in Artemovik's direction. He was surrounded by the other 14 members of Squad 67. "Not to do it," Shura mumbled again.

"Speak up when addressing your captain!" He yelled.

Shura loosely raised his hand to his brow. "Not to do it." He waited a few seconds as Artemovik continued to stare him down. "Sir." He disrespectfully added.

"Shura, I'm deeply disappointed in you. Disobeying your captain is a serious offense." He said, "Now fall back in line with the rest of your squad." Artemovik's eyes glared at Shura's, and Shura glared back at Artemovik's. His eyes still bloodshot and wet from his tears. Shura let out an exasperated sigh and walked past captain Artemovik. Artemovik grabbed Shura by the back of his shirt and stared at Shura. He spoke nothing, almost telepathically commanding Shura.

"Yes," Shura stopped for a brief moment that was still too long, "sir." Captain Artemovik let Shura return to his squad. Shura adjusted his collar and walked to the back of the group. Keeping his head down, Shura did his best not to draw any more attention to himself. But his best efforts were futile, as every eye was locked on him. Singling him out, each member whispered to themselves, condescendingly.

Captain Artemovik's lieutenant, Titania Maklakiva walked to him and discretely whispered in his ear. Aremovik sighed and turned to face his squad. He closed his eyes, deep in thought. He opened and began to address his soldiers. "Men," he said, "We leave now for Sector 8!" Each individual soldier saluted him. "At ease." He commanded.

Captain Artemovik began the troops march. He spoke with Lieutenant Maklakiva the whole time. Silently discussing their plans for Sector Eight.

Shura stood marching fifteen feet behind the slowest stragglers of the squadron. Keeping his head down, Shura slowly followed behind. He kept his hands inside his pant pockets, futilely trying to keep them warm in the cold Russian environment.

Walking just ten feet ahead of him was Maks Fedim. He was a short and plump boy with short, curly hair. He waddled behind the rest of the group, trying to keep up. But his attempts weren't very successful.

His breathing was raspy and heavy. He wasn't cut out for the role of a soldier, and Shura had known this since he first saw the boy in boot camp. It was a miracle that Maks was able to survive through basic training.

Shura vividly remembered his first encounter with Maks. It was just over a year since. On the first day of training he was yelled at for smuggling food into the barracks.

When Maks first joined he was incredibly fat. During the initial physical exams, he was weighed at 90 kilograms. On average, between all the machines in the camp, Maks could only lift about 9 kilograms. It was amazing to think that a boy like that would go to war in FINR. Even the instructors thought he would've been better off working for Sumeragi.

Not only did he lack the physique of a soldier, but Maks lacked the stomach of one too. Even the younger kids at the camp considered him to be a pansy. One time early into training, the soldiers were tasked with dissecting live birds. Some kids did it without asking questions. Some kids were skeptic. Some kids needed to be persuaded. But Maks, Maks refused to pick up his knife.

Maks was detained for two weeks after that. Every night he had to run laps while the other soldiers slept. And every night, Shura sat and watched him. He didn't quite understand his affinity for Maks, but regardless, he would sit and watch.

Shura saw him get faster, and he saw him drastically lose weight too. One night, Shura ran laps with him. Matching Maks' pace, he talked with him. Maks didn't say much except for the occasional, "Yeah." And Shura understood why, the boy was exhausted from his running. But regardless of Maks' lack of conversation, Shura ran with him the next day. And the day after that.

The two gained a certain friendship. Even after Maks' punishment was over, the two would still sneak out to run more laps. Eventually they were caught doing this. Seeing as they were caught running laps, the instructors punished them with the task of cleaning the mens bathroom everyday.

While it wasn't the physical labor Shura hoped for, it did open Maks up to be able to talk a lot more. And in those circumstances, Shura and Maks were able to become best friends inside the FINR boot camp located twenty miles outside of Moscow. Shura helped Maks get in better shape, while Maks provided Shura with the company he'd been deprived of for far too long. By the end of Shura and Maks' time in the camp, Maks had lost thirty-two kilograms of weight, making him only fifty-eight kilograms.

But ever since Shura and Maks had left that camp, they seemed to have ceased their friendship. Maks made new friends, while Shura was alone. Generally, he thought himself sociable, but when faced with a stranger, Shura failed to make lasting conversation. Perhaps this is what made him lose touch with his entire squad.

Time moved forward. Shura's boots seemed to sink further down into the snow with every step, and before he knew it, he and his squad had reached Sector Eight, belonging to the former country known as Russia.


End file.
